Staying Behind
by hellosunlightsetmeup
Summary: As Davis and Beaumont have issues respectively and Casey has a fight with her landlord, she and her partner come together for what turns out to be a sleepless night. Casey/Jason.
1. Conflicts and Resolution

_Staying Behind_

_Summary: As Davis and Beaumont have issues respectively and Casey has a fight with her landlord, the partners come together for what turns out to be a sleepless night. Casey/Jason._

_Disclaimer: All characters are from the television show, "The Unusuals", and do not belong to me. They appear in this story solely for writing and entertainment purposes and no profit whatsoever is being made from this story_

_Rating: PG-13 for a majority of the time, but possibly MA in some select chapters._

_Note: Story in first-person narrative with Casey._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It had been two days since I had slept with Davis, and without a call from him so far, I was embarrassingly panicked. I didn't like that either; I didn't like the fact that a part of me was freaking out over the other night, and waiting for his call. I mean, I guess I might feel differently if my panic was something I could keep to myself, but I couldn't help but show it. Beaumont was obviously the first to notice it, but then De La Hoya and Banks knew; quickly enough, Walsh realized it as well. Believe it or not, after years in the NYPD and getting down and dirty with the boys, I was still just another girl.

When Davis finally did call me, I had just left my apartment building, which my landlord had kicked me out of for the night after I called him a criminal. I wasn't in the best of moods, but I still was happy to get his call. We talked for almost an hour, and he explained that a difficult case was the reason why he hadn't called yet. I asked him if he wanted to grab a bite and give himself a break, but he told me that he just wanted to get everything over and done with. This turndown was disappointing for two reasons then; it was because it was a turndown in general, and because it meant I would have to find some other place to spend the night.

I could have just stayed in a hotel or with my parents, but I was too stingy and too ashamed to do either. So, instead, I decided to turn to my partner. I figured that with all Walsh had, he had to have some sort of cot or pull out couch that I could crash on. So, after I got off the phone with Davis, I called Jason to see where he was. "What can I help you with, Casey?" He asked in a somewhat humorous tone.

"I need a place to crash for the night. My landlord kicked me out and I can't really sort it out until I get some sleep." I explained somberly. "I know you're with Beaumont, so it's sort of a horrible question, but I don't have anyone else to ask and I'm avoiding my parents and a hotel like the plague."

"Call your boyfriend?" He asked, sort of like I expected him to at some point; not really this point, but whatever.

"He's stuck in the office." A beat. "And just to make it clear, he called me first." I said knowing Walsh would probably still tease me about it.

"Right." A beat. "Well, Allison is working on her own place tonight and I think I've got a blow up mattress and a sleeping bag in my closet somewhere if you can't find any other place. Just give me some time to find it."

"Ok. Thanks. I really appreciate it." Probably more than he realized.

"Yeah, I know. I know." He said with a bit of a laugh before hanging up.

I continued walking, hitting a pizza place on the next corner and stopping for a slice. Of course, I picked up two slices to go for him as well. After all, he was letting me stay at his place for the night and he could smell pizza breath from a mile away. A couple blocks more and a few minutes later, I was standing at the front door of Stage Restaurant. After a quick call for him to let me in, I came in and dropped the small pizza box on the counter for him. "Pizza and garlic knots. I already had mine." I looked back to him, locking the door once more as I took a seat on one of the stools. He smiled and came over to lightly grab my arm. "Can't sleep on the counter again, Casey. Come on." I got up and he grabbed the pizza box with his other arm before leading me into the back.

The back was actually set up kind of nicely; you know, I mean with all his things. The blow up mattress and sleeping bag weren't set up badly either though. "The bathroom, my room." Walsh said with a vague pointed finger for each. "Nice. I assume this is mine." I said a little teasingly with a point to the blow up mattress. "Yup, that's it, Casey." He said with another smile before settling on his bed with the pizza box.

I sat down on the blow up mattress for a minute, just watching him eat.

"So…no TV." I said simply.

"There's one in the front." He replied in between bites of his pizza.

"Are those records?" I asked as I saw a stand with records and player against the back wall.

"Do they look like records?" He teased.

I got up from my bed, taking off my coat, my badge, and my gun and setting them on the desk and chair in the corner before going over to the records. I eyed the various records Jason had and was a little surprised by how they differed from what I thought they might be. See, I expected rock and maybe a little country out of Walsh, but instead, Etta James, B.B. King, and Ray Charles.

"Fan of Blues music, I didn't know that. I always figured you for more of rock type." I admitted as I almost sat on his bed to get a closer look.

"I like a little of bit everything really. Blues on record is one of my favorite things though. I guess it was just how I was raised; my mom always had one of those records on when I was growing up." He said as he finished up. "You can sit on the end if you want and keep looking; you could even put one on if you want."

"Alright." I said as I sat on his bed and continued looking through the records.


	2. Stand by Me

I found an Otis Redding album on the shelves and put it on, reminded of a song of his on the Dirty Dancing soundtrack. It was my favorite movie as a teen. I'm not sure why it was and I would never openly admit that it was, but it was. Within the first few notes of the first song on the album, Walsh spoke up. "Pain in My Heart. Otis Redding. 1964. I should of figured that for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a grin

"Nothing." He replied simply; his smile still taunted me though.

I was still for another moment before I finally got up. "You have anything to drink? You know, something that isn't day old coffee?" I asked as I looked towards the front. "There's beer, milk, and soda in the fridge. Help yourself." Jason said as he turned on the overhead fan before laying back in his bed once more.

I grabbed a beer for myself and settled on my bed again, listening to the record, taking swig of my beer, and occasionally glancing at Walsh as well. He just laid there, seeming so comfortable with the simplicity of just the record on. After a few minutes, he finally spoke up again. "You hot in here?"

"A little. I'm mostly just tired though." I replied.

"I don't mean to keep you up with the music if you're done with it." Jason said as he got up and stripped off his shirt.

"No. It's…it's good." I said as I looked up at the half naked him from my air mattress.

"Need an extra shirt?" He asked, eying me and seeming displeased with the fact that I was still stuck in my work clothes.

"If you have one." I said before he tossed me a wife beater and some boxer shorts. I smiled again before I rose to my feet to change in the bathroom. I came out a moment later to find him even less clothed than before with just black boxers on. I moved quickly back to my bed and tried not to pay it much notice.

"More comfortable?" He asked as he came around to get under his covers again.

"As comfortable as I could be in this situation." I admitted with a bit of a nervous laugh.

"What's so bad about this?" Jason asked innocently as he fixed his pillows and stood for another moment.

"Nothing. It just feels a little weird." I said dismissively.

"But it's better than nothing, right? I'm better than nothing." He asked again.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied with a wide smirk I couldn't help.

"You guess?!" He came closer to me, taking my beer from its place beside my bed on the floor and taking a swig. "Well, what could I do to make it better?" Jason asked.

"You could give me back my beer and get one of your own."

"Make me." Walsh said as he moved toward his bed again, my beer still in his hand.

I disregarded the fact that he was mostly naked, stood up, and tried to come around him a grab the beer. Instead, I just ended up in a very awkward position with my face only an inch from his and my body right against him. I looked in his eyes for a moment with a little bit of fear before moving to grab the beer and make things simply playful again. Before I could grab the bottle, he had moved into me, arms dangling around my waist as his mouth pressed against me. I was surprised, but not completely uncomfortable. I kissed back for a moment before pulling away and quickly moving towards my cheap bed again. What just happened?


	3. I Need Your Loving MA

"What was that exactly?" I asked in confusion as I stared at the wall to avoid staring at him.

He sighed. "Uh, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure."

"Aren't you with…" I started before he immediately interrupted. "I am, but…uh…"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm just…gonna go to bed now and pretend that didn't just happen." I said, still feeling awkward as hell.

"Yeah. I'll get the music." A beat. "Casey." He said before suddenly grabbing my arm with his hand, bringing me back to him, and pressing his lips to mine once more with intensity. This time, I didn't bother to think about it though. Instead, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I mean, I knew what we were doing might be considered wrong, but I just couldn't help myself. His hand quickly moved up my shirt, fingers just grazing over my stomach for a moment. A short moan slipped out between kisses as the feel of his hot, rough skin on mine was something that automatically seemed to put me on edge.

"Walsh, we shouldn't…" I murmured as his lips drifted away from mine and downward to my neck. He didn't respond, but he did seem to leave a mark on me. With how sensational he made me feel, I quickly forgot to continue with my objection. As he continued to press kisses down my body, I brought my hands down from around his neck and left them to glide over his back. Before I could settle too much though, he tugged on my shirt and started to pull it up. With no bra underneath, I was a little nervous for him to see me half naked; in the same token, I was sort of anxious about it too.

Half naked but suddenly really feeling the heat, I fell back onto the bed with him while our mouths were tangled within another series of kisses as his hands came up on my sides to cup and gently massage my breasts. It felt amazing and different from every other touch I'd felt before; his simple touch made me moan once more. Luckily, my moans were mostly muffled by the kisses and the music that was never actually stopped, but a few louder ones slipped out every now and then. As I felt his hard body on top of mine though, I only became more exhilarated.

Things a bit tight between us, I managed to snake down a hand between our bodies. As his kisses drifted downward once more and he flicked a nipple with his tongue, I moved to cup him through his very tight boxers. His response was a slight grunt as he obviously tried his best to maintain focus on my body and chest while my hands were below the belt.

"Playing dirty, Casey?" He said with a glance up into my eyes. "Didn't think you'd mind." I said simply. "I don't." He whispered before continuing to move down my body, fingers running around my hips and playing with the elastic band on the boxers he'd lent me. He kissed my stomach once more before pulling the boxers and my underwear down.

Within another minute or two, there was nothing between us as he tossed his boxers unto the floor and moved back up to kiss me feverishly once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs loosely around his hips as he swiftly moved into me without warning. I moaned out and took a moment before beginning to move slowly with him. The music put an interesting twist on our quick motions, but we were still so caught up in each other that we didn't seem to mind. His lips came back to mine quickly and it was hard to catch my breath between that and the moans I couldn't seem to help at this point. I convinced myself that I couldn't give in to him too easily, but I was more than half way there and every inch of my body was on fire at this point. I didn't bother to think about anything, especially how wrong the two of us together were. Really though? With the way he made me feel? I was starting to think that maybe we were right together and wrong apart; I was starting to feel grateful for an occupied boyfriend and a grumpy landlord.

It was only a few more hurried heartbeats before I couldn't help myself, and I came. My body just stopped beyond my control, every muscle tensing and every nerve tingling. I recovered well enough, but it didn't matter much as he was quick to follow my action.

Breathless and still feeling my whole body pulse in waves from it all, I caught my breath and just looked into his eyes as he carefully rolled beside me on the bed. I wasn't sure what to say or do at this point, but I didn't really need anything. He just looked at me and moved to kiss me again. It wasn't more of the same kisses we had just shared, but something just a bit gentler. I kissed him back, choosing not to wreck the moment with words.

He flicked off the light, and as I snuggled up to him, I assumed we were just going to talk about it in the morning; even if, the morning was only just a few hours away. The record continued to play, and with eyes open and arms around one another, we listened until there was no sound left. Then, he got up to turn off the player and I fell asleep with him as he came back into bed.


End file.
